


Januar

by hoosonja



Category: Ylvis
Genre: barndom, norsk
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosonja/pseuds/hoosonja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeg måtte ha noe ting her: «kastet ut juletre, en sko som passer ikke og en krangel» så det har jeg :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Januar

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg ville skrive noe på norsk, å øve litt. Takk for hjelpen, wellheresyourluckyday !

Guttene hjalp foreldrene sine å ta ned pynten fra juletreet den trettende januar. Bjarte ville også hjelpe, men han var så liten at han var ikke særlig flink til det enda. Bård ville bare kaste all pynten i en pose, men Vegard, som var tre år eldre, sa at de måtte bruke de riktige kassene. 

«Må vi, Vegard?» spurte Bård.

«Jo, det må vi. Hvis ikke vil kanskje noe av pynten være ødelagt neste jul, og alle de norske flaggene vil bare være en stor knute.»

«Greit,» sukket Bård.

De hadde noen pene glasskuler på treet og mamma ville ta dem ned selv, for de var veldig gamle. Men Bjarte var så rask at han tok en av dem i hendene sine.

«Neeei!» skrek alle, men det var for sent, kulen falt på gulvet og knuste i hundre små splinter. Bjarte begynte å gråte høyt og pappa løftet ham opp i fanget sitt. 

«Så så, det var ikke så farlig. Vi skal bare rydde opp litt her og så blir alt bra,» sa han.

«Dere må ikke røre noe før jeg kommer tilbake med støvsugeren, er det forstått?»

«Jo da mamma,» sa guttene enstemmig.

Brødrene bare sto der og så på granen.

«Hva skal vi gjøre med det etterpå?»

«Jeg er ikke helt sikker,» svarte Vegard. «Kanskje vi kan hugge det opp og brenne det i ovnen?»

«Men hva om vi gjør ikke det?»

«Umm…» Vegard tenkte litt. «Søppelmannen tar det, kanskje.» 

«Tenk på det, Vegard, om han tar alle de brukte juletrærne og har et enormt fjell av tre i hagen sin?»

«Nei, nå er du dum, om han tar dem, så tar han alle med til søppelfyllingen naturligvis, ikke til sin egen hage!»

 _Vegard er så smart,_ tenkte Bård, _han vet nesten alt om alt_ men han sa høyt «Du er den som er dum!»

«Nei, det er ikke sant!» sa Vegard.

Men da kom mamma og sa «Dere må ikke krangle så mye hele tiden, gutter!»

En par mørkebrune øyne og et annet par klare blå øyne så på mamma og begge to guttene ristet på hodet.

Hun støvsugte opp alle splintene og sa « Nå må dere gå og ta granen ut til søppelet, så skal jeg rydde opp resten av barnålene og sånn.»

Guttene sprang ut i gangen og kledde raskt på seg. Begge ville ta treet, men mamma sa at Bård skulle ta toppen og Vegard underdelen. Sammen løftet de det opp og bar det til søppelet. 

De ville være ute og leke litt i snøen, for det var nesten for varmt til at snøen ville bli liggende særlig mye lengre. Snøen som fremdeles var der var våt og kram. De ville ha fortet sitt litt lengre og brukte snøen til å forbedre murene og til å lage flere snøballer om de ville ha en snøballkrig med de andre guttene i nabolaget.

«Au,» sa Bård.

«Hva nå?» spurte Vegard.

«Føttene mine gjør vondt.»

«Hva har hendt?» 

«Jeg tror skoene mine er for små.»

Vegard tok av vottene sine og kjente på Bårds sko med hånden.

«Du har rett. Du har nesten like store føtter som jeg nå. Vi må fortelle det til mamma.» 

«Ok,» snufset Bård.

«Kan du leke litt lengre eller må du hjem?»

«Litt lengre, tror jeg,» sa Bård og smilte.

Å leke med Vegard var så sinnsykt kult at han ikke ville gi føttene sine lov å ødelegge dette. Når mamma ropte fra døren at de måtte komme hjem, var det vanskelig for Bård å løpe med de vonde føttene sine, men han smilte bredt likevel. Det var den beste tingen i hele verden å få være med storebroren sin.


End file.
